Beyond the Surface
by Brown Eyed Angel Girl
Summary: Ethan has finally discovered the true nature of Gwen. Teresa has always kept to herself. what will happen when Ethan comes to Teresa’s rescue and Ivy takes Teresa on as her new charity project.
1. Author Note

****

Authors Note

Hello every one u might know me as the author of True Love! Here is a new story for all the Ethan Teresa fans! It written by my friend Chelle please send your comments to her or post them here and I will give them to her!

Here is her email address : 

****

guess_who1609@hotmail.com

Thank you Every One And Happy Reading!

Angel 51


	2. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1

Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald knew she was beautiful, everyone had been telling her that ever since she could understand what they were telling her.  
When she was little, people used to stop her mother in the street just to admire her beauty, pay compliments and they all said she would grow up and become a model.   
When it came to school the teachers favored her because of her looks. Always picking her as lead in class plays and getting her to run errands, they even rigged her report card thinking she should get straight A's because she was gorgeous.  
So when the time came for her to go to High School she had had enough. No more friends who only liked her because of her looks. The day high school started was the day she became a nerd. She purposely bought unflattering clothes and even bought a pair of glasses with the thickest frame she could find. Finally she would have friends who liked her for who she was. People who knew that she was not only beautiful on the outside, they would get to know how much more beauty she had within. Her soul was golden and pure. And only a few select people would be touched by this beauty.  
Teresa lived in a small harbor side town called Harmony. It was a quaint little harbor side town near Maine. She had lived there her entire life with her mother Pilar, and her two brothers Luis and Miguel. Her sister Paloma lived with her aunt Maria in Spain because her mother was not able to properly care for all her children after disappearance of her father Martin Fitzgerald and her eldest brother Antonio 10 years ago.   
Pilar was the housekeeper at the Crane mansion. The Cranes owned pretty much everything in Harmony. Luis was a police officer with the Harmony PD, and Miguel was in high school with Teresa. All around her family was very gifted in the looks department but they had never taken advantage of this fact.  
Ethan Crane was as gifted as they came. Not only was he blessed with good looks but also he had a trust fund the size an African countries treasury (no offence).   
But he was not invincible. He grew up trying to determine who his real friends were. People would befriend him in hopes of seeing some of his trust fund come their way. Because of this he became very cautious of whom he became friends with but he was not always correct in his suspicions.   
He had thought he had found his soul mate someone who he could share eternity with. Gwen Hotchkiss. A beautiful woman who had came from his own town and grew up like him. Moving from one boarding school to another, raised by nannies. They had so much in common and he was so sure it was love. They had been together since a mixer with their two schools. They were pretty much inseparable. He had even proposed to her. He had never been so wrong about someone in his life.**  
~*~*~ FLASHBACK~*~*~**  
It was a bright sunny day and Ethan felt suffocated inside they mansion so he decided to go for a swim. Grabbing his towel he quickly made his way down the back stairs and towards they pool. He decided for a bit of a change and went to the pool via the maze. It had an exit right near the pool. It was amazingly serene in the maze as he expertly navigated his way towards the pool. Then he heard her laughter.  
"Gwen"  
"Gwen" he thought his heart skipping a beat at her laughter. But then wondering "why she would come onto the grounds without letting him know she was here? Oh well at least this way I can surprise her" slowly making his way towards the exit. But suddenly stopping  
"Then this one time he tried to be romantic by lighting candles in his room while we had sex. It only made me fall asleep quicker than usual" Gwen's voice rang out as clear as day.   
"What the F**k?" Ethan thought  
"So he has no idea that you are divorcing him as soon as you're married and taking all his money with you?" he heard a male voice ask  
"Nope not a clue. I guess I will miss him. But hey I've got you so who cares. He's like this little puppy that I have to carry around. I can't wait for this to be over. Then I will be the richest woman in Harmony" he heard her laugh wickedly after her last statement  
"And he has no idea?" the other voice asked again  
"Nope he is as naïve as a child who believes Santa still exists. Just think in one month I was so rich I could swim in it, and you my dear won't have too clean another pool in your life"  
"Oh my God" Ethan thought "she is cheating on me with the pool cleaner. She doesn't even love me! She is just using me for my money. This can't be happening. He needed to confront her. So gathering all his courage he called out  
"Gwen? Honey are you out here?" he called. Finally emerging from the maze he saw the two of them scrambling apart.  
"Ethan what are you doing here?" Gwen said smiling sweetly while hoping he hadn't heard anything.   
"Well sweetie I thought I would go for a swim seeing it such a beautiful day." He began smiling through his clenched teeth. "And imagine my surprise when I hear my beautiful fiancé is already out here. It is like we're on the same wavelength or something. We are so into each other; you know what I am going to do without me even telling you. Gosh I can't wait till we're married. We will be together forever and we will start a family straight away" he knew he was rambling but he wanted Gwen to confess the truth and the ice was just starting to break.   
The ice was starting to break.  
"Lets see" he continued, "I want at least two boys and two girls and what will their names be, we will move into a nice little cottage…"  
Her head was about to explode. Gwen could not believe this, he had everything planned, and he wanted KIDS. She was only going to be with him for a month maximum, but this was getting out of hand. She couldn't listen to this for another minute. She had to shut him up.  
"You heard didn't you?" she screamed   
"Heard what pumpkin" he replied calmly "this is it she's about to confess" he thought.  
"Oh don't play stupid with me you big oaf! Just admit that you heard what I was just talking about. I can't believe I was going to put up with you for another month." She was yelling, " I can't stand you Ethan. I fake my orgasms, I only f**k you for the money. I can barely look at you. Yuck what have lowered myself to" taking off the ring, "There I'm leaving and I hope I never have to see you again" she finished  
"Gwen get off my property now! Leave Harmony don't ever come back" Ethan screamed letting his temper go "and" he said turning to the pool guy "you're fired"  
With that he pulled out his cell phone and had security escort them off the property. Then he turned and walked back to the mansion to do some damage control with his parents.  
**~~~Please Give The Feed Back~~~**

~~~Thanks~~~

~~~Angel 51~~~


	3. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

Sitting around at home doing homework was boring and Teresa really needed to do something. It was a Friday night so she decided to call her best friend Whitney Russell. After two rings she picked up  
W: "Hello"  
T: "Hey Whit its Teresa, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight"  
W: "Yeah sounds like a plan my homework is driving me up the wall"  
T: "So movies or book café?"  
W: "I say book café, I could use a good coffee and chat right now"  
T: "Anything wrong?" Teresa questioned   
W: "I'll fill you in when we get there. Say ½ hour"  
T: "Yep sounds good. See ya there"  
W: "Okay bye"  
T: "Bye"  
Both hanging up at the same time  
Thinking to herself Teresa suddenly regretted asking Whitney out. It was Friday, which of course she knew but hated. This meant that all the kids from school would be out and about and would probably pick on her. Al the kids at school who were considered good looking or who had the right clothes were cool. The "IN" crowd.  
It was her choice not to hang around them, but it still hurt when they teased her.   
So getting dressed she put on a pair of plain black pants and an old green woolen jumper. Pulling her hair back in a long plait she added some lip gloss and the finishing touch, her glasses. Always the killer. Sighing at her reflection she grabbed her coat and purse and walked out the door.  
**Crane Mansion**  
Ethan Crane was bored. Since kicking Gwen out he hadn't really been out of the house except work. He didn't have any real friends either. They were only there for his money. He hated it. He wished he could who would get to know him for who he really was not the size of his bank account.   
Sick of wallowing in self-pity he decided to get out. Grabbing his keys and coat he got up and ran downstairs to the foyer of the mansion.  
"Bye mom I'm going out" he called to his mother Ivy Crane who was in the sitting room.  
"See you later honey. Don't stay out too long!" she called back.  
"I won't" he replied running out the door to his BMW. Getting in he started driving.  
Now where to go. There were not that many places in Harmony. The book café, the wharf or the park. Well the wharf and park were probably packed and as much as he wanted to meet new people, he only wanted to get out of the house tonight. A cup of coffee and a good book did sound very tempting. He only hoped that it was quiet.  
After meeting Whitney outside the book café they went in and found a quiet booth at the back. Teresa set about finding what was wrong with her friend  
T: "Okay spill" Teresa started  
W: "What do you mean?" hiding desperately that she knew exactly what she was being asked.  
T: "Don't dodge the question. You know exactly what I am talking about so spill."  
W: "Alright" pausing and not knowing how to continue, "It's a guy" she whispered.  
T: "So what about him" she asked hoping she could still help. She didn't have a lot of experience in that field  
W: "Well he is really cute and I reckon we would get along really well but I don't know how to approach him. He probably doesn't know I exist. Although I have passed him in the streets a few time and he smiled at me"  
T: "I wish I had your problem" Teresa interrupted.  
W: "Well you know if you took off the glasses and wore decent clothes you would have no problem getting a boyfriend." Whit finished. She knew about Teresa's dilemma but believed that all she had to do was have more trust in people and she would be fine. But Teresa was set in her ways. It was the stubborn Irish streak that made her this way and there was no stopping it.  
T: "Yes and if I did that I wouldn't know who liked me for the person behind the looks or just the looks."  
W: "You need to trust people a lot more. How are you going to meet new people if you hide your true self from them? Now enough about you, back to me. I have a really big crush on him," she said hoping to make Teresa see the error in her ways. (Yeah Right)  
T: "Well do this. The next time you see him, walk up to him," taking off her glasses, "Look him straight I the eyes and introduce yourself. Then ask him out for coffee. Speaking of which I want some, you want your usual?" she asked getting up.  
W: "Yeah sounds good. Just one thing take some of your own advice and stop wearing these glasses" she said snatching the glasses, "You don't need them"  
T: "Fine but if I meet someone who I could like, I will try to do it if you will"   
W: "Just get the coffee" she said trying not to laugh  
Life for the two of them was great, except they just needed a love life and it would be complete.  
Pulling into the parking lot he got out of his car and made his way into the book café. It seemed fairly quiet for a Friday so he went up to the counter.  
E: "Hey is it always this quiet in here"  
Beth: "No some movie just opened that's supposed to be really good, so pretty much everyone there. I haven't seen you round here before. I'm Beth. You new in town?"  
E: "No, my family has lived here all my life but I was at boarding school. I'm Ethan," he said extending his hand.  
B: "Welcome back to Harmony. What can I get you?"  
E: "Cappuccino and a choc muffin please."  
B: "No worries"  
After getting his stuff he made his way to a booth and settled down to read a book   
After having a long talk and way too much coffee. They packed up to leave and head home in extremely good spirits.   
T: "Bye Beth thanks for the coffee" Teresa called trying not to laugh.  
W: "Yeah bye Beth"  
B: "See ya girls. Don't get in too much trouble"   
They turned and headed towards the door when it swung open and in walked the "IN" crowd.  
Scott: "Hey guys check this out its Teresa! How are ya Teresa? You don't talk to us anymore. What's with that?"  
T: "Hey Scott, can you blame me?" she fired back  
S: "Ouch! You know you should really try to be nice to me. Prom's coming up and I could have you squashed like that" he finished snapping his fingers  
T: "Well it's a good thing that I don't want to go with you then isn't it. Now if you will excuse us, we were just leaving."  
S: "I don't think so" he said pushing her back in and causing her glasses to fall to the ground and get broken by the crowd that was now surrounding her.   
Pushing and shoving her around, calling her names. Everywhere she looked people were laughing in her face. She couldn't escape them. Then just as she was about to collapse a strong pair of arms picked her up and carried her away from the crowd. Looking up she saw the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.  
"Are you okay?" he spoke then everything went black  
He had really enjoyed the solitude of a good cup of coffee and book. He was getting up to leave when he heard an argument break out. A group of kids had just come in and were ganging up and harassing a girl. They were screaming at her and pushing her around. And then he saw the look on her face, pure terror; the pain in her eyes was so strong. Getting a surge of adrenaline he pushed his way through the crowd picked her up and walked outside putting her down. He looked at her. God she was beautiful. Her eyes held her soul. He couldn't possibly understand why the kids were harassing her.   
"Are you okay?" he asked  
Then her eyes rolled back and she collapsed in his arms. Great what was he going to do now? He couldn't see anyone around that she might have been with and he certainly wasn't going back inside. So making a decision he picked her up and tool her to his car placing her gently inside. He walked around to the other side and began driving home.  
Pulling up in front of the mansion, he raced around picking her up and walked to the front door knocking loudly. 

****

~~~Please Give The Feed Back~~~

~~~Thanks~~~

~~~Angel 51~~~


	4. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

"Oh my" Pilar screamed opening the door   
"Pilar do you know her?" he asked  
"Pilar is something wrong?" Ivy asked coming into the room "Who is that?  
She asked pointing to Teresa.  
"Its my Teresa!!!"  
P: "Its my Teresa!! Ethan why are you holding Teresa and why oh why is she unconscious   
E: "Pilar can we get her upstairs into a bed and then I will explain everything" he said starting up the stairs.   
Pilar and Ivy raced ahead of to the spare room and turned down the bed. Ethan carefully placed her on the bed.  
I: " I will go find her something to wear" Ivy said leaving the room  
P: "Ethan what happened?" Pilar pleaded desperate to know why her daughter was passed out in the arms of the crane heir.  
E: "I was at the book café when I saw a group of kids picking on her. They were saying some really horrible stuff; they were pushing her around and being downright rude. I got angry pushed my way to her and got her outside then she just collapsed. So I bought her here." He explained  
P: "I knew this would happen. Damn her for being so stubborn, if only she was just herself this would never have happened" she was rambling  
E: "Pilar what are you talking about?" Ethan couldn't understand what was happening.  
P: "When she was young people always liked her because of her looks. I mean just look at her she is beautiful"  
E: "Yeah she is" Ethan agreed softly.  
P: "She was always surrounded by people when she was younger than she learnt that not everyone was as kind hearted as she was. They were only hanging around her because she was popular. She couldn't stand it so when she started high school she transformed herself into a geek. Never leaving the house without her glasses, which she obviously lost tonight in the scuffle. She has friends but there are also people who don't like her because she isn't their standard. I didn't realize it was this bad."  
E: "Don't worry Pilar we'll take care of her. Besides I know exactly how she feels. In school people only liked me because I am a Crane"  
P: "Yes but she made the choice to live like that you didn't"  
E: "Either way I think she is very brave for doing it for so long"  
P: "Oh well. I'm going to call Luis and Miguel to check if everything is okay at home."  
E: "Olay I'll stay here in case she wakes up. She will probably be a little disorientated in the surroundings."   
After Pilar left Ethan took a seat in the chair next to the bed and watched Teresa sleep. She looked so beautiful just laying there, her hair spread over the pillow like a dark halo. Her eyelids started fluttering. "She must be dreaming" he thought; "I may as well get a book to read" he didn't know how long she was going to be out of it. Getting up quietly he began towards the door. Then he heard her scream  
"STOP"  
Teresa had begun thrashing around the bed screaming  
"STOP IT. GET AWAY FROM ME. LEAVE ME ALONE. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG" he could hear desperation in her voice, and immediately raced back to the side of the bed. Ethan gathered her small frame into a hug trying to ignore the surge that had just past through his body when he touched her. He held her still and tried to calm her down by stroking her hair and rubbing her back just like Pilar had done for him when he was younger. She started to shake against him from the crying and when he tried to pull back she just held him tighter. She held onto him as though her life depended on it. So he just let her cry, reassuring her the best he could.   
She could see their faces swimming around her. They were laughing and pushing her. She tried to scream.  
"STOP IT. GET AWAY FROM ME. LEAVE ME ALONE. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG"   
But it felt like no one could hear her then she felt the same arms that rescued her the first time wrap around her. She immediately melted into them and cried against his chest. She could hear his voice whispering to her. It had a calming effect and the way he rubbed her back was exactly what her mama did when she was younger. She felt him begin to pull away but she couldn't let him go not yet. So he just let her cry. And cry she did.   
After 10minutes she had finally stopped crying and she pulled back suddenly frightened she didn't even know who he was, and yet she felt like she had known him forever. Huddling at the top of the bed she took in her surroundings. She was in a very large room with a balcony. It was mainly wooden décor and she was sitting on a king size bed, with a blue and gold satin bedspread.  
T: "Where am I? Who are you?" she asked barely louder than a whisper  
E: "I'm Ethan and this is my house. We're in one of the upstairs bedrooms." He replied hoping not to scare her.  
T: "But how did I get here. I remember the book café and then everything is a mystery"  
E: "Well the kids at the book café started harassing you, so I got you out of there quickly and then before my eyes you fainted. I didn't know what to do so I bought you back here. That was about a half hour ago "  
T: "Oh my. I have to call my mama, she won't know where I Am." Teresa said starting to get up. But Ethan forced her to sit back down on the bed.  
E: "You aren't going anywhere at the moment, you need to rest. Pilar knows you are here. She is downstairs calling your brothers now."  
T: "How do you know my mother?"  
E: "I'm Ethan Crane. I've known Pilar my entire life. Did you want me to go get her for you?"  
T: "Yes please" she smiled gratefully as he got up and started towards the door  
E: "You sure you'll be okay?" he asked  
T: "I will be fine." Just as he reached the door she called out, "Ethan" she watched as he slowly turned around. "Thank You!" she finished.  
He just simply smiled and nodded before leaving her alone.   
E: "You sure you'll be okay?" he asked  
T: "I will be fine." Just as he reached the door she called out, "Ethan" she watched as he slowly turned around. "Thank You!" she finished.  
He just simply smiled and nodded before leaving her alone.   
She watched him leave and then relaxed down the bed. She could not believe this was happening. She was in the Crane mansion, in one of the guest bedrooms after being rescued from the kids from school. Ethan Crane was the richest guy in Harmony and never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that he would be so kind and compassionate. And then she remembered that she had fainted on him and then cried on his shoulder and he didn't seem to care. Whoever he was seeing, she hoped that girl realized what an angel they had with them. Because that is what Ethan Crane was he was an angel. He was nothing like the stories she had heard from her mother about Crane men.   


****

~~~Please Give The Feed Back~~~

~~~Thanks~~~

~~~Angel 51~~~


	5. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

"Mija" her thoughts were interrupted as her mother came running into the room engulfing her in a huge hug. "Mija, how are you? Ethan told me what happened. This must stop immediately you will stop dressing like you do and show the real you" Pilar was giving her a lecture. Great this was all she needed after her ordeal she was getting a lecture.   
"But Mama-"  
"No buts you will go to the shops first thing tomorrow and buy some decent clothing" Pilar interrupted.   
"Mama I can't we don't have the money to be buying me clothes and I'm happy-" cut off again.  
"Happy!! How can you tell me you are happy after what happened tonight. Now you will go to the shops tomorrow and buy decent clothing. Then you will go out and find a job to pay for the clothing"  
I: "Pilar I have the perfect solution" Teresa looked at the doorway where the voice had come from and there standing in the frame was Ethan and a very attractive blonde woman.   
I: "Sorry to interrupt but I couldn't help overhearing the this dilemma that is occurring"  
P: "Mrs. Crane I am very sorry about what happened here-" she was cut off   
I: "Nonsense Pilar you are like family to me. Now you must be Teresa", she said walking towards the bed.   
T: "Yes it is very kind of you to recover here but I think I should be leaving" Teresa started to get up but was once again pushed back onto the bed.  
I: "Sit!" Teresa sat "Now, I heard Pilar say that need new clothes and a job"  
Teresa started to speak but was silenced by Ivy.  
I: "Now I just so happen to be looking for a personal assistant. So if you are anything like your mother I am sure you will be perfect"  
P: "Mrs. Crane" Pilar started but was once again silenced  
I: "Pilar, I will not take no for an answer. Now about the clothes, seeing as how you will be my personal assistant you will need proper attire. So what I propose is Teresa spends the night here, tomorrow morning Teresa, Ethan and I will fly to New York and for the weekend and go on a shopping spree. No objections? Good", continuing on before anyone could object. "Now Ethan go to your sisters room and get an outfit for Teresa to wear tomorrow, we will be leaving very early. So much to do, Pilar take the rest of the night off"  
P: "but Mrs. Crane"  
I: "Pilar you know when I want something I get it. So go home Teresa will be back Sunday night in time for school Monday. Okay Teresa" Ivy finished.  
All Teresa could do was nod. In a matter of five minutes she had gotten a job, the chance to go to New York on a shopping spree and was sleeping overnight at the Crane mansion.   
I: "Good now get some sleep we will be leaving very early. Come on Pilar." Ivy finished and taking Pilar's arm began leading her out of the room.  
P: "Bye mija. Be good" Pilar called  
T: "Bye Mama" Teresa sat on the bed trying to comprehend what just happened.  
A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts  
"Come in" she called  
"Hi" Ethan walked in with some clothes, "these are for tomorrow. I think that you are about the same size as Amanda, so you won't have a problem fitting in them. If they don't fit you can always for something else, but its up to you" he was rambling, he knew it but just couldn't stop. She was so beautiful. Now he was staring, "Good one Crane make her even more uncomfortable" he scolded himself. She was just sitting on the bed in a daze. "Look I'm gonna go. Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning. Night Teresa"   
"Night Ethan" she called as he walked out the door.  
She looked at her watch and saw it was 9:30pm only two hours ago she was in the book café, drinking and laughing with Whitney.  
WHITNEY  
"Oh my gosh   
WHITNEY   
"Oh my gosh" she thought reaching for the phone on the bedside table and dialing the familiar number. She hoped Whitney was home.  
"Teresa?" she heard Whitney answer.  
T: 'yeah it's me'  
W: 'What happened to you I have been worried sick. When Scott came in and started picking on you I went to find Beth for help. But by the time we got back you were gone. All we could find was your broken glasses. And I heard Scott say some guy had carried you outside.'  
T: 'Yeah some guy did carry me outside'  
W: 'So are you okay? What happened?'  
T: 'Well I guess I should tell you the whole story'  
So Teresa went on to tell Whitney how Ethan Crane had rescued her then when she fainted he took her back to her house. Getting comforted by him when she cried. Being told off by her mother about her image and then the amazing turn around of events where, she was offered a job by Ivy Crane, and the upcoming shopping spree in New York.   
W: 'Wow!! A lot has happened to you in the past few hours then. So how do you feel? Are you okay??'  
T: 'Well apart from the embarrassment of fainting on Americas most eligible and dreading school on Monday. I am okay'  
W: 'Well then you better get some sleep for your big shopping spree and buy heaps of cool things'  
T: 'Whit its not even my money. I would be happy with one dress.'  
W: 'Well have fun anyway and call me on Sunday when you get home'  
T: 'okay bye Whit. I'll talk to you Sunday'  
W: 'Bye sweetie'  
Teresa hung up the phone changed into the nightgown Ivy had left, and then laid back against the pillow. The last thing she saw before sleep took over was his gorgeous blue eyes.   
Ethan was in his room trying to sleep but he couldn't, he had no idea why. No he did know why. Teresa, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, asleep in the room next to his. His heart had broken when he sure the pure terror on her face back in the book café and then when she was crying on his shoulder. She held onto him like her life depended on it.   
He knew exactly how she felt. He could never tell who his real friends were but at the same time he didn't know how she felt no one had ever been mean to him. And he didn't know how people could judge a person on looks alone. Because Teresa hid behind her glasses and clothing people were mean to her.   
'Well that's going to stop' he thought Teresa was not going to hide from people anymore 'she is going to overcome her fears with my help. Starting tomorrow Teresa Lopez Fitzgerald will be reborn. And with that he rolled over and went to sleep in preparation for his new mission'  
Teresa woke up with the sun shining in her face. Sitting up she stretched her arms and looked out the window. She had a full view of the Crane grounds. Getting up she walked over to the balcony and walked outside to enjoy the sunrise.  
A loud knock at the door woke Ethan up.   
'Coming. I'm coming', he got up and opened the door. He stood there in his satin pajama bottoms hair messy and looking like hell. He was definitely not a morning person.  
'Honey wake up. I still have a few things to organize so can you please wake up Teresa and meet me downstairs in about 45mins' Ivy said walking away.  
'Sure Mother' Ethan muttered walking into his unsuited to wash face and teeth. Running his hands through his hair he made his way to Teresa's room.   
Knocking on the door he walked in.  
'Teresa' he called looking around the room. She wasn't anywhere in sight. 'Must be in the bathroom' he thought turning to leave.  
'Ethan' he heard her voice and turned to see her outlined by the rising sun in his sisters white silk nightgown. That clung to her emphasizing every curve of her body. Her hair fell in waves around her face and over shoulders. She looked like an angel. Finally releasing the breathe he had been holding since he saw her he realized he was staring. Then finally spoke.  
'Um.. Ah.. My mother sent me to wake you up. Which you already are obviously, just get dressed and meet us downstairs in 40mins' he finished and quickly turned and walked out the door heading straight for a cold shower.  
Teresa could not believe it she had just been woken up by Ethan Crane in nothing but pajama bottom. She just stood there relishing in the memory of Ethan in her room with nothing but his pj's and an extremely well toned and tanned chest and abs. She noticed that he had been staring at her and looked quite cute when he realized what he had been doing. Coming out of her daze she realized she had to be downstairs soon. Rushing into the bathroom she quickly showered then located the clothes Ethan had given her to wear. A pair of white ¾ length cargo shorts and hot pink top that tied behind her neck. Looking in the mirror she thought she looked pretty good. Ethan definitely had good fashion sense. Grabbing her purse she raced out and found the stairs that led to the foyer.  
Ethan was talking to his mother about why she was doing this in the sitting room while they waited for Teresa.   
E: 'why are you doing the mother? I mean sure Pilar is like family. But why are you so keen to help out Teresa?'  
I: 'well I feel sorry for her. I know you can relate to her situation especially after Gwen-'  
E: 'Mother!' he warned  
I: 'I know never mention her. But I want to help Teresa out of her shell. Plus I miss being able to go on shopping sprees with your sister. So I can spoil Teresa like she was my own' Ivy finished, excited at the prospect of spending money.  
E: 'Then why am I coming' Ethan asked  
I: 'You. My dear, are going to be friends with Teresa. Plus I have friends I want to catch up with in New York So Teresa needs someone to show her the sights'  
E: 'Fine. But I don't like it' hiding the fact that he was delighted by the fact he would be spending time with Teresa alone  
'Hello', Teresa calling interrupted his thoughts.   
'In here Teresa' Ivy called   
Teresa walked into the room to find Ivy and Ethan waiting for her.  
'Sorry I'm late, I got lost' she said quietly still trying to comprehend what was happening.  
I: 'That's okay this house is fairly big. Now I know you haven't eaten, but there will be food on the jet.. So lets leave'  
T: 'Um I don't have any clothes or anything else' Teresa said quietly to Ivy as they headed for the door  
I: 'Its okay we'll get whatever you need when we get there'  
T: 'But I still feel bad about you buying all this stuff for me and I can't give you anything in return'  
Ivy was truly touched by Teresa's comment she had only ever met one other person as selfless as this. Pilar. Teresa truly followed after her. And no one was more deserving than Pilar. So Teresa deserved this too.   
I: 'Teresa I am touched that you think that way but to be able to see your face when we go shopping today is enough for me. I want to do this for you. So lets get going. Ethan's already waiting in the limo' Ivy led the way to the limo that was parked at the front entrance  
T: 'We're going in that?' Teresa stuttered  
I: 'Of course dear we Cranes do everything in style'  
T: 'but I've never been in one before'  
I: 'then I'm glad we can help you with this experience. Now hop in or we will never leave;  
Teresa stepped forward and into the limo. She saw Ethan was already inside on the side seat. Taking a seat she felt herself sink into the leather seat.   
E: 'it's okay you can relax' he said smiling  
T: 'it's my first time in a limo'  
E: 'well in that case let me give you the grand tour. There are the two seats, over here is the fridge, radio, phone, TV.' He pointed to each of the items as he said them, 'through here is the driver and this is my favorite' he smiled pushing a button  
I: 'don't even think about it Ethan'  
E: 'Two minutes mother'  
I: 'Fine two minutes' she agreed trying not to smile'  
Ethan grabbed Teresa's hand and pulled her up through the newly opened sunroof.   
T: 'wow!! This is amazing'  
E: 'now you know why this is my favorite part'  
Teresa smiled at Ethan and then let the wind blow through her hair as the limo started down the driveway. Driving along the road she felt so free like she was flying. She couldn't help but give Ethan a huge hug when they came back into the limo.  
T: 'thank you so much that was amazing'  
E: 'Glad to be of service'  
He felt an electrical surge go through him when she hugged him. He simply smiled and resumed his seat. He couldn't stop sneaking quick glance at Teresa just so he could see the smile that was now permanently fixed on her face. He got a warm feeling inside him that he had never felt before. This was definitely going to be an interesting weekend.  
Pulling up in the limo they were finally at the airport. Ethan helped Teresa out then practically dragged her towards the jet.  
Ivy stood watching the whole exchange. She had never seen Ethan this happy and excited. EVER. Not even with Gwen. Damn she hated that girl. Ethan had been devastated. Hopefully Teresa wouldn't break his heart, because it looked like she was already beginning to fill it.   
Once they boarded the jet, they all took their seats. Ethan sat next to Teresa and held her hand during take off. He was pretty sure she hadn't been on a jet before. And his guess was right on the money and he was awarded with another hug from Teresa.   


****

~~~~~Please Give The Feed Back~~~~~

~~~~~Thanks~~~~~

~~~~~Angel 51~~~~~


End file.
